ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamuian
Kamuians are alien like-clothing that were created by Vladats to serve them; before the Transylians used them to attack them, but rebelled on their creators, the Kamuians leave Anur Vladias, to find their own home planet, and called it Kamukous. Appearance Kamuians are alien like-clothing which resembles Senketsu and Junketsu, like a living sailor uniforms, sweaters, long-sleeved shirts or with short sleeves together (however Kuzko has a half of a sky blue scarf with four tassels as fingers.), jackets, hoodies, and cloaks. It has a mouth between the skirt and the torso. And their Life Fibers are red. Cyber Kamuians which given the abilities of robotic parts, Galvanic Mechamorphs, and technology. Their Life Fibers are fused with energy called Cy-Fibers. Dark Kamuians are reanimated, undead, mutated zombies which are revived or resurrected by Darkspore. They've given Corrodium like claws or bladed weapons. And it was given many mutated body parts. Their Life Fibers are fused with Darkspore called Dark Life Fibers. Younger or infant Kamuians resembling tiny socks and baby jumpsuits. History The Vladats created Kamuians with all three fibers; Life Fibers, Dark Life Fibers, and Cy Fibers before they could attack them, but they've rebelled against their creators, just as the Transylians were freed from slavery and finding a home planet filled of Life Fibers like their kind were created from. They've claimed this fibered filled planet and named it, Kamukous. As the Plumbers discovered their homeworld, one of them stand to them was Cravete, he was the first Kamuian plumber. Years later; the dark fiber created an evil monster, Beldam. She was vowed to take over Kamukous by kidnapping Emperor Komono; but failed, she was sent to the Null Void planning to take on action against the monarchy of the Kamuian race. Powers and Abilities Kamuians wears a host to control give them powers when wearing it. They can fly without a host.When a part was cutten off, the pieces will fly and assembled it. Cyber Kamuians can access computers and technology, controlling vehicles, magnetism, electrokinectic, teleportation, holographic clone, and cloaking. Dark Kamuians can resemble itself when it was torn apart, possess a host which who was living or dead, infesting all beings from it's dark energy and become it's influence. Weaknesses Kamuians cannot a host a wearer such as Sludgepuppies, Polymorph, and Limax. When a wearer host looses his/her anger, they'll become berserk and loose control of this berserk mode form. Fire can burn them because their made of wool and cotton, although fire type life fibers are immune to fire. Notable Kamuians *Phantux (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Kamuian) **Power Suit ( Ben 23's Dimension 23 counterpart) *Cravete *Beldam *Rarety *Emperor Komono *Kuzko *General Staro *Yokai Evolved Kamuian Appearance Evovled Kamuians looked like regular Kamuians, but they had three,four or five fingers made of Life Fibers. They give very sharp teeth and various colors and parts. Trivia *The Kamuians are based on Senketsu and Junketsu from the anime Kill la Kill due to their powers. *According to Azmuth, Kamuians are the ones who survived the Anur War between Vladats and Transylians before they can find and claim their homeplanet. *Sometimes Kamuians have different parts from sleeves like Kuzko, had a scarf like right arm and he had a armored ganulet left arm. Category:Species Category:Sapient Species